


Fighting Dysphoria With Your Fists

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [16]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Dysphoria, Everyone is Trans, Gen, Humor, Parody, Trans Eddie Riggs, Trans Kill Master, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: “There.” Kill Master points out into the distance to a squat angry demon in very overwrought black leather with male and female symbols pinned to its clothes riding upon the backs of two shrieking demons clad in bright pink and baby blue leather. Eddie could vaguely make out the two shriekers shouting about ‘there are only two genders!’ ‘you’re always a woman if you have a womb’. Everything else said was a mess of mouth sounds.“What the fuck.”“Looks like its time to kick Dysphoria off a fucking cliff again.”





	Fighting Dysphoria With Your Fists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmedok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/gifts).



> Written upon request for a friend. This is incredibly silly.

“Fucks sake, there’s that Dysphoria fucker-“ Kill Master’s voice breaks Eddie from his thoughts entirely. The roadie blinks, cutting his gaze back to the bassist. He opens and closes his mouth in confusion, wondering if he was going nuts. 

“Uh, could you repeat that again, KM?” 

Maybe he heard wrong, far as he knew dysphoria wasn’t really a thing here… right? Eddie hadn’t dug too deeply on who else might be trans given the whole ‘we’re fighting a war here’ thing. Nor did he want to find out his heaven was somehow hellish. The last thing he wanted to deal with in his apparent dream world was sudden transphobia. He had enough of that back home. 

“There.” Kill Master points out into the distance to a squat angry demon in very overwrought black leather with male and female symbols pinned to its clothes riding upon the backs of two shrieking demons clad in bright pink and baby blue leather. Eddie could vaguely make out the two shriekers shouting about ‘there are only two genders!’ ‘you’re always a woman if you have a womb’. Everything else said was a mess of mouth sounds. 

“What the fuck.” 

“Looks like its time to kick Dysphoria off a fucking cliff again.” Kill Master sighed out, adjusting his sunglasses. He looked bored, more than distressed given three demons rapidly approaching them. Even with Ironheade's usual blase behavior about demons, this was definitely underselling the whole quickly being charged at by demons thing. 

He caught the eye of a headbanger giving a slow nod. That much was enough to make several other warriors step forward. Some eager, some excited, others looked bored at the sight of demons for once. Eddie looked around more and more confused by Ironheade gathering slowly but surely behind him and Kill Master.

“Okay, okay, slow the fuck down.” Eddie fully turned to face the other man, confusion written across his features now. This whole thing was throwing him the fuck off. “What is fuckin’ going on?” 

“Dysphoria’s here to shame mankind for not adhering to demonic standards.” Kill Master said this casually like it was a normal thing. Normal enough thing everyone seems fairly into it. 

“What.” 

“Catch up, Riggs. Dysphoria waits for no-one.” Kill Master casually picked up a beer bottle, smashing it against the ground to make a shank. “This is the only time of year I break my damn vow, and I’m gonna make it worth it.” 

Eddie paused for a long moment, before pulling his axe from his back. "Well, if it means I can kick Dyshoria's ass..." He owed good ole Dysphoria a few good whacks.


End file.
